


The Kids are Alright

by YeetTheAngels



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetTheAngels/pseuds/YeetTheAngels
Summary: A collection of short stories, set fifteen years in a future where Night Raven College no longer exists.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Lenore, Derailed Questee

As he tries to hide himself within a tree while in his dragon form, Lenore thinks that maybe he shouldn’t have embarked on this quest of his. The Golden Apples that granted a semi-immortal life probably didn’t exist anyways, nothing more than a myth. But a voice from below startles him, and he unintentionally loses his footing and crashes to the ground.

“Uwah!! A dragon!” Lenore looks up, dazed. A figure swims into view. It’s a young girl, probably in her early teens. “S-sorry! Are you okay?” Lenore just keeps staring at her. _How is this girl not afraid of me? I’m a dragon that just dropped out of a tree, for gods' sake!_ He grunts, hoping to make her leave him alone. Instead, she just goes “Wait here! I’ll get you some help!” and scurries off. Huffing, he rolls over so his world is no longer upside down. _She probably ran to escape me…_

But the girl does return, with an older man who is most likely her father. He does halt at the sight of Lenore, which the dragon rejoices internally at. “Dad! Can we bring him back home?” The man sighs at the puppy dog eyes his daughter is giving him. “Fine, but you’re telling your papa about this.” Lenore grumbles when the girl hugs him, but lets her lead him away from the tree. 

Pretty soon they are seated around the fireplace and Lenore is given a bowl of hot chocolate, which he eagerly laps at. He hears the front door open, and another man’s voice. “Dear, I’m home!” The girl (Lenore really needs to know her name) squeals. “Daddy! Look what I found in the forest today!” The other man stops at seeing Lenore spread out in front of the fireplace, then he turns to his husband. “Why.” he deadpans. Lenore likes him already. “Well, Ami asked… “ Lenore huffs, drawing their attention back towards him. “Can we name him Gao-kun?” Okay, _this_ was completely unacceptable. With a sigh, he turns back into his human form. “I prefer Lenore, not...Gao-kun.” The humans are now staring at him. Great.


	2. Malum, Absolute Badass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This is who we are  
>  This is who I am  
> And if you think you can stop me  
> Then you need to think again_  
> -Stronger Than You

Malum is a wild girl, the townsfolk say. She spends her days under the sun, working and playing in her family’s apple orchard. She is the strongest girl in the village, able to lift grown men when she was five, and her strength has only grown since then. Her dads have never been more proud. Her best friend is Amelia, another girl who’s heart is that of adventure. Yet nothing could have prepared her for this.

Malum is startled awake by Amelia climbing through her bedroom window at 3 in the morning. Groaning, she throws a pillow at Amelia, but it hits something else. A dragon also clambers through her open window, seemingly miffed at the pillow on it’s snout. Malum stares. “Ami, is that a dragon?” Amelia grins in response. “His name is Lenore, and we’re on a quest for the golden apples! Come on, Malum!” She takes a brief moment to reconsider her life choices, then she grins, smile identical to her best friend’s. “Well, who better to take care of a legendary apple than an apple farmer?” Amelia cheers quietly as the dragon- Lenore looks resigned to his fate.

Thirty minutes later they’re out of the house on the dragon’s back, soaring through the night skies, and Malum whoops as the wind blows through her hair. “So do you guys have any idea where the apples are?” she asks. Amelia and Lenore share a look, then she answers. “Lenore found some clues in an old book, we were hoping you could read it. Neither of us know how to read Old Pyroxenian.” Malum rolls her eyes. “Amelia, I’m an apple farmer, not a scholar.” She takes a brief moment to look at their disappointed faces, then the dam breaks and she laughs. “Of _course_ I know how to read Old Pyroxenian.”

“... dear?”  
“Yes darling?”  
“Did our daughter just leave us a note saying ‘Going on an adventure with Amelia, will be back sometime (hopefully soon), signed Malum, Amelia and Lenore’?”  
“I didn’t know she knew Lenore.”  
“That’s not the point??? Plus, everyone knows Lenore so your argument is invalid.”  
“I wasn’t trying to argue? Let’s just go back to bed, Malum’s a smart girl, she knows how to take care of those two.”  
“... Fine.”


	3. Almas, Master Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _For real, I'm not that picky  
>  I'll steal whatever's in sight  
> Don't judge, 'cause you don't understand my plight_  
> -I Steal Everything

It all started with a botched theft and her attempt to go unnoticed by the man who talked to a magic carpet, of all things. How was she supposed to know the very man she was stealing from liked to chill in his own treasury at 2 am in the morning?!

"You aren't that bad. Maybe I'll steal more from you some other time." Her voice trembles ever so slightly as she looks at the man in front of her. He merely gives her a gentle smile with his far too sad eyes. Then there's a loud clanging of a warning bell, and she has to run again.  
She bursts out from the doors and leaps off the balcony, a handful of pearls and diamonds and a sack full of gold in her hands. The wind whips around her, and in her haste, her hood falls off. The shout makes her look back. She wished she hadn't.

Kalim clutches at the stone railing as his guards come running towards him, but he only has eyes for the girl. The girl who's hair is a shocking shade of silvery white. His shade of white. The moment she glances back, he feels like he's drowning.  
Grey eyes stare out at him. The same grey eyes that he's seen for the first seventeen years of his life, and has mourned the loss of for another seventeen.  
He reaches a hand out towards her, but she's gone before the guards can see her, melting into the shadows.

Almas pulls her hood up when she's run far enough. She gasps for air as she takes a brief rest in an alleyway, still clutching her treasures. She hopes papa won't be too mad at her. He was rather opposed to her idea of going to the capital city, after all. _Wonder why he still came here with me… And that man, Mr. Al-Asim… Why does his hair glow like mine? Just what is papa hiding from me?_ Sighing, she resumes her journey home, this time careful not to let her hood drop.


	4. Evita, Part Time Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _We're soarin', flyin'  
>  There's not a star in heaven  
> That we can't reach_  
> -Breaking Free

Evita likes to fly. She likes feeling the wind through her wings, likes soaring, flying through the skies. 

She doesn't like being in a cage, about to be sold off, but hey she can't have everything in life. She hopes her dad won't be too worried when she doesn't show up for another few weeks.

"How much for the bird?" Evita pauses in her grooming to see a small, hooded figure with a sack of coins. "For you, only half price." The man who captured her hands over her cage, and Evita sighs. Probably some royal's servant who came here on their orders to find some "exotic pet". She closes her eyes, and lets herself drift off into slumber.

She wakes up to the opening of the cage door. The person from before has taken off her hood, and Evita is pleasantly surprised to see a young girl with silvery white hair.  
"Hey. You can leave the cage if you want to. A beautiful bird like you shouldn't be trapped in a cage like that." Her voice is sweet, and Evita preens at the compliment.  
Flying out of the cage, she transforms back into her human form and flings herself towards her saviour, both of them falling onto the bed. "You think I'm beautiful? Thanks!" The girl looks shocked, but before either of them could say anything else the door opens. 

"Almas, what are you-" A man opens the door, and Evita suddenly realises the position that she's in. The girl flushes. "It's not what it looks like, papa!" He closes the door, not saying anything. They hear footsteps and the creak of the stairs, and all is quiet.  
Evita is shoved off the bed, and when she looks back at the girl she's covered her face with a pillow. "Sorry ‘bout that." She grins, bounding over to her and climbing back onto the bed. "I'm Evita! You're Almas, right?"  
She gets a mumbled "yes" before Almas decides to initiate a pillow fight. It's childish but fun, and by the end of it both their faces are red from laughing too much.

Evita's found something better than flying. Or rather, someone.


	5. Pearl, Pining Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _No chance no way I won't say it, no no  
>  (You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh)  
> It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love_  
> -I Won't Say I'm In Love

Pearl scampers through the dregs of a low tide, looking for interesting things, bucket in hand. A shell here, a crawfish there, all go into her bucket until it’s nearly full. When she’s satisfied, she slips a lid onto the bucket and skips merrily into the ocean. Once submerged, her body changes, legs elongating and reshaping into tentacles, skin shifting from pale peach to purple. Giggling, she swims forward, scaring the fishes away. She may not be the fastest swimmer, but her excellent vision and six tentacles more than make up for her lack of speed. Seeing a yacht docked in a nearby cove, she changes course to swim towards it, humming a small tune as she goes.

Popping out of the water nearby, she waves at the three men on the boat. “Oya, what do we have here?” She grins as she is scooped out of the water by the two taller men, a grin that is mirrored by them. “Hi papa! Look at all the stuff I found today!” She holds her bucket up even as her body shifts back. “Good job, Pearl!” While ensuring that there aren’t any injuries on her, one of them takes the bucket off her hands while the other hands her a towel for her hair. As she dries off, she also gets a ‘welcome back’ hug from her daddy. Returning the hug, she releases herself from his hug after a bit and rushes off to have some more fun before dinner time.

A white bird circles overhead, then flies down to land next to her. Pearl pets the dove gently with her fingers, then pulls away as it changes, hollow wings to flesh and bone. When the transformation is done, Pearl tosses her an apple she nicked from the kitchen, and Evita catches it with ease. “Pearly, you wouldn’t believe the adventure I had!” Smiling, Pearl gestures for her to continue, even as she dips her feet into the water. “So there was this pretty girl-” “Evie, you think _all_ girls are pretty.” Evita pouts, subconsciously fluffing up herself. Pearl thinks it’s cute, even when Evita is mildly embarrassed by her own bird-like actions. As Evita goes on, Pearl lets herself drift into dreams of feelings returned, of kissing the soft white feathers of a lovely dove.


	6. Selene, Only Sane One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I know, I know, I know  
>  I'm always in your place  
> But don't you see my dear  
> I am your doppelgänger  
> Have your faith so_  
> -Stalker's Tango

Selene almost collapses when he reaches his room (well, the room he shares with his brother Sylvie), tired after a long day of sword practice. Why did he agree to spar both his dads at the same time, knowing that they were King Malleus' personal guards? Oh that's right, he's an idiot. And the entire time, his grandpa was heckling him. Seriously, did grandpa have nothing better to do than laugh at him as his dads beat him into the ground? Wasn’t he King Malleus’ advisor?

"Bro, are you decent?" Hearing no response, he frowned. "I'm coming in anyways- what the..." He cuts himself off at the sight before him.

Sylvie is kneeling in front of an altar, wearing a hooded cloak. Their room is dark, with candles providing the only light within. On the altar is a picture of King Malleus' son, Lenore.  
He steps forward into a small puddle of dark liquid, and Selene hopes to all the gods that it isn't blood. It'll be too much effort to clean blood stains out of the carpet if it was. "Syl, dad wants you to come down for dinner." he says, leaning against the door frame.

Like a switch, the mood quickly shifts from "vaguely cult like" to "normal".

"Well why didn't you say so? Let me put the sacrificial fruit juice away and hang my cloak up first." Sylvie stands up, face and hands stained red with juice. Pushing past his brother, Sylvie runs for the bathroom.

Selene sighs as he extinguishes the candles. He loves his brother, but the "creepy stalker thing" really bothered him sometimes. Sylvie probably should spend less time with Mr. Hunt. He’s their best friend’s dad, but… he’s just creepy. Mr. Schoenheit doesn’t seem to mind tho. “Guess they’re married for a reason… love makes you ignore the fact that your husband is a stalker.” he mumbles as he wipes the juice off the altar. 

If love makes people blind, then Selene would be the blindest of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> its a wild au, i just wanted to write for my ocs


End file.
